The Potting Shed
by Caitiann
Summary: PWP. One-Shot. Lori goes looking for something more on the Greene farm one night. Spoiler: She finds it.


**Bear with me; I haven't written in a while, and I don't know what fevered dream brought me this. I also decided to switch tenses half way through, and I tried to fix it, but no promises. Enjoy.**

Lori tossed and turned in the dark of the tent. She knew she shouldn't be having trouble sleeping, as this is the best she's had it since this whole mess started. She doesn't have to be on high alert. Just… regular alert. "Mom" alert. They're on fenced property, which means she doesn't have to live in constant fear of walkers showing up at any moment. Plus, she's sleeping next to her husband, who, despite his ignorance to her dalliances, sleeps with his colt under his pillow, like he's James Bond. She runs a hand across his bared deltoid, noting that it doesn't hurt that he looks like him, too.

Still, she couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the Georgia heat. Maybe it's how sick she's been feeling lately. Whatever it was, she couldn't just continue to lie on the pile of blankets any longer. She slid out, quietly and not without a fair amount of guilt. She cast a look over her shoulder at her sleeping child and husband, before stepping out into the cooled night air. Lori breathed in the fresh air, and it does help. Perhaps it was just the heavy breath of two males that made the air feel so oppressive. She spared a glance to Shane's tent. She knew she could go in there, and he would welcome her with open arms. They could have a night, much like they had shared prior to her husband's return. No one would be the wiser, and perhaps it would relieve some of the stress she felt churning in her gut. But she didn't want to do that- even if she doesn't know why.

A flicker catches her eye across the field. She sees a figure silhouetted on the porch to the farmhouse, the vague glow of a cigarette illuminating the shape. She crosses the grass, intrigued, and pulled without any real knowledge as to why

As she grew closer, the silhouette sharpened into the soft curves of the farmer's daughter, Maggie. She might have intended to turn around, as the woman had likely nothing kind to say to her. The tension between the Greene family and the Atlanta group was strong. One of their own had died, because they had stepped on their property. Then again, that man had shot her son. Not quite a life for a life, but more than enough for distrust and resentment to foster. But the woman had already spotted her, and was eyeing her with an unreadable expression. Lori winced at the creak of the wood beneath her feet as she climbed the stairs, up to the Greene house porch. She found herself awkwardly leaning against the hard wood railing, attempting to maintain eye contact with the hardened green eyes glaring back at her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, and Lori just nodded dumbly in response. Maggie exhaled a puff of smoke, and painted an imposing figure. She had strength in her arms, likely from years of farm work. When paired with a very clear, unmistakable " _I don't give a fuck vibe_ " Lori doesn't think she can be blamed for feeling a little intimidated. But she nodded, an understanding gesture, that showed she isn't here to riff.

"I can't blame you." Maggie started, and Lori twisted her fingers on the wood behind her, letting the other woman speak. "I know it looks safe here, but I can tell you, it isn't." The green eyes flashed over at her, and Lori wanted to ask a thousand probing questions, but only bites her lip. Maggie takes another drag on her cigarette that seems to last forever.

"I'm not even supposed to be here." She mumbled, a thought clearly intended for herself, but Lori hears the sentiment drift on the warm air to her ears all the same. Lori thought she must have made an inquiring noise at some point, because the green eyes dart to her again.

"I just came home for fall break. Then the news reports started. Daddy begged me not to go. I shouldn't have listened."

Lori felt confused enough at this statement to string together some words at this point. "But you're safer here."

Maggie snuffed out her cigarette against the wall of the house with a heavy sigh. "Yeah. And I had to watch my mom and brother get sick. And likely, everyone I cared about at school wasn't even that lucky."

Lori made a humming noise, which she hoped sounded supportive and understanding. "A boyfriend?" she probed, and for the first time since she's met her, Maggie grins.

"A few." She responded, with a twinkle in her eye that makes Lori catch her breath.

Lori can't help but return the grin. _Ah, to be 19 again_ , she thought. Although, when she was 19 she was pregnant and married. Maybe that was part of the problem. She was never young. She never got to explore every aspect of herself; to reach out and find who she really was. Not that she would change it, of course. She adores her son, her family. She just would have liked the chance to know anything different.

She found herself voicing that, in a very small, "I'm jealous."

There's no response at first, and Lori began to wonder if she voiced it too quietly, when she hears a sigh. "A husband and a boyfriend IS probably a little more complicated."

Lori felt her throat constrict, and her eyes fall to the ground. She should be angry, and defensive. _How dare she, who is she, she doesn't know…_ But she can't quite summon the energy. She felt the heat of Maggie's eyes on her, and she somehow musters the strength to meet them. They are soft, and nonjudgmental, which is more than Lori thought she deserved.

Maggie crossed to Lori, and leaned on the railing next to her. She smelled like tobacco and magnolia. Maggie offered her a cigarette, which Lori took, if only to have something to fiddle with. Their fingers brush, and Lori's breath caught at the warmth of her skin.

She worried if Maggie noticed, as she felt the burn of her glare yet again. "We all have our ways of coping." Maggie whispered. It's not the whole story, Lori knows, but its enough for her to offer Maggie a grateful smile.

Their hands are close on the railing, and Lori's gripping it harder than she needs to. She felt Maggie's warm palm cover her hand, a gesture of comfort in any normal circumstances, but something very abnormal -for Lori, anyway- is happening now instead. Maggie's thumb glides across her skin, and up the length of her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. Lori swallowed roughly, a sound she sure is so loud, it can only be matched by her beating heart.

She hears the same sound from Maggie. Her fingers have now returned to the top of Lori's hand, and Lori turned her palm to twist their fingers together. Their palms are sweaty, and Lori chances a glance up at Maggie, who looked much more calm than she.

"Let's go." She smirked, and she tugged at Lori's hand, leading her away.

Lori's feet shuffled back down the stairs, across the wet grass. They feel heavy, but not uneager, as Maggie is apparently leading her towards a potting shed. Her mind is racing, the most obvious conclusion at this point one that her brain refuses to grasp.

She felt a sharp pain of loss when Maggie dropped her hand, but watched as she dug beneath the stairs, digging out a key. The door is unlocked, and Lori's senses were awash with the smell of cedar. The opened door reveals any number of tools, but Lori's eyes were locked on Maggie. She stood at the top of the stairs, holding the door open.

"Are you comin'?" She asked. Lori thought she should take the opening, and run the other direction. She thought this was insane. She thought any number of things that vary in ridiculousness, but end with her not going anywhere near that potting shed. But then, Maggie is smiling. A crooked smile, filled with confidence and mischievousness, and Lori walked up the stairs.

The door squeaked shut behind them, and then it was dark, so dark. And more quiet than any one place has any right to be at the end of the world. All she could hear was the heavy sound of their breathing.

Lori's back was to the door, and Maggie's hand trailed up her arm again. "Have you ever…?" Maggie asked, a throaty whisper that already had Lori's body responding. She shook her head, as Maggie's fingers traced her clavicle. "I'll take care of you."

Then her hand reached around to the back of Lori's neck and pulled her down to meet her lips. All Lori could think was how different this was than kissing a man. Her lips were so soft, and, oh wow, her tongue glides into her mouth easily. Lori's not really used to leaning down to kiss someone, but it's ok. When Maggie breaks their kiss to move to Lori's neck, she finds this to be the last coherent thought she has.

Lori gasped at the skill in Maggie's tongue on her skin, and her hands gripped desperately at Maggie's shoulders. Maggie licked downward, across her décolletage, and back up to her lips. Lori's hand reached forward and found Maggie's breast, which she fondled delicately. Maggie gasped into her mouth, and it's all the encouragement she needed. She felt her nipple harden underneath her hand, and suddenly, she needed much more contact.

She tugs at the hem of Maggie's flannel shirt, and breaks their kiss. She is awed by the amount of smooth, clear skin faintly illuminated by the moonlight sneaking though the door. She slowly reached forward and traced the lace on the top of her dark blue bra. Maggie preened under her touch, and Lori watched as her back arched, and she leaned into her touch. Her finger glided along the satin, circling the nipple. Apparently it is too slow, and Maggie reached forward to lift her shirt off as well. As soon as the fabric clears her head, Maggie is pressed against her again. The heat of their skin slides together, and there is something so delicious about their breasts pressed together, only separated by their bras. Maggie is kissing her with passion, and Lori is finding herself returning with just as much heat.

She felt Maggie's hands snake up her back and undo the clasp on her bra with more skill than she had. The fabric fell to the floor, and Lori moaned at the feel of the cold air on her bared nipples. The feeling was short lived, as the wet heat of Maggie's mouth quickly sucked in one nipple, heating it, then the other. Her lips continued southward, and soon Maggie was on her knees, kissing and licking at her navel.

Lori had to remind herself to breathe when she felt Maggie undo the button on her pants. She slid the zipper down, and grinned up at Lori. Lori bit her lip and nodded, a silent but clear consent. Maggie's tongue traced the line of her hip bone as she pulled Lori's pants to the floor. She took the time to slowly pull off her boots, and tossed her jeans to the side. Lori took a moment to attempt to process that she was naked in the potting shed with another woman, but was unable to do so when she felt Maggie's hot breath approach her mound.

Maggie drew a hand, up Lori's long leg. She lifted it, over a shoulder and Lori held her breath as lips met. This was something different than what she was used to. She had obviously received oral before. But everything she had heard was right; It's different with a woman. Or, at least with Maggie. She seemed to naturally know all the spots that were making Lori see black spots across her vision. Her fingers tangled in Maggie's hair pulling her in. When she felt one of Maggie's digits slip into her, she was lost.

Her legs shook, as Maggie made long, broad strokes with her tongue, cleaning her. She collapsed next to her, and grabbed frantically for her, kissing her cum from her lips. She needed more, more. She wanted to stay her all night, but knew she could not. But for now, she would take more.

Lori pulled Maggie on top of her, eager for more friction. She doubted she would have any luck against the clasp of her bra, and in her fevered state, she simply pulled it down harshly exposing Maggie's breasts. Lori felt her thighs squeeze at the sight. She had squared nipples, large and pink, and just begging to be sucked. Lori took one into her mouth almost immediately, greedily sucking. Maggie moaned, and thrust her hips, still jean clad, against Lori, causing her to cry out. Whatever that was felt amazing.

Lori almost cried when Maggie stood up and away from her, but was soon entranced by the sight of her removing the last vestiges of her clothing, as quickly as she could. Maggie practically dove back down to her, their bodies tangled in a mess of limbs. Lori felt frantic. She jammed her hips up against Maggie's thrusting, grinding, aching for friction. The sight of Maggie, beautifully naked, head thrown back, a bead of sweat sliding between her breasts was too much to bear. Lori came again, hard against Maggie's thigh, and thankfully for her pride, Maggie was soon right behind her.

Maggie collapsed on top of her, both women breathless. Lori clung to her, this young woman. She didn't want to go back to her tent. She kissed, and fondled, and licked until the light under the door started to change hue.

 **I literally haven't watched TWD in a few years, and I'm willing to bet some facts are iffy. So just enjoy the smut, and leave the fine toothed comb at home. Love to you all.**


End file.
